Elencatenra
by italy fox
Summary: Elencatenra [Ellen-ka-ten-rah] knew that there was more to her than just being an elven royal. She seeks out the turth, finding out that Loreine was only a fall-back city. She runs away to find the original colony, only to find herself falling in love...


**AN: **YAY! My first fan fiction…sort of. I started working on this in grade eight. I made a few changes to EVERYTHING (but you didn't really need to know that) Hope you enjoy my crap ass writing skills.lol.

Introduction

During the enchanting time of middle earth's years, there was a beautiful enchanting city, owned by the elves. This city was called Ravduskine. Ravduskine is seen as its name, "ravishing in the night" (the time when all of the young lovers were out). This beautiful elfish city was soon going to be no longer beautiful, for there was a threat among them.

Not far away, in the land of Gruelsiver, that is the most wasted land in the world, lives a man with great power. His name was Markasé, the evil white wizard. They say that Markasé, as a child, was full of hate that he locked himself in a tower and stayed there. That is until he unleashed a dreadful red dragon to attack Ravduskin! Of course, the elves knew about the attack before the dragon was released; so by the time the beast go there, there was no one to terrorize. The dragon stayed in Ravduskine until the elves return, for the dragon will not leave until he fulfills his duties.

Chapter One – 5,060 years later… Loreiné

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and the sun's stunning rays just released its warmth into the bedroom. In this bedroom was a four poster bed, with the most beautiful woman sleeping, soundlessly, in it. Her name was Elencatenra. She was a graceful and lovely, with a brilliant mind. What she does, amazes everybody in the royal elfish court, is her sparkling grey eyes, shiny blond hair, and the rest of her appearance which makes the male race go crazy about her.

It was a beautiful fall mourning, the time and season that Elencatenra loves most. Just as soon as she was comfy, her lady in waiting, Maria, came in to wake her up. Maria wasn't an elf, but she knew more about the lives of the race than any human that Elencatenra knew. When she first worked for the lady of the wood, Maria received one of the rarest gift known…immortality. Maria has been Elencatenra's lady in waiting since she was a babe.

"Wake up sleepy head. You'll first have breakfast then you'll try on those dresses that came just yesterday." Maria does this every mourning, "Wake up sleepy head", then she'll give out a mourning schedule. And, as usual, Elencatenra got up, wanting to go back to sleep, but this was unexpected, for Maria held out her robe instead of her getting it.

_Hmmmm…wander what's happening…_

After a charming breakfast, Elencatenra and Maria went back to her (Elencatenra) apartments for the fittings.

The dresses were beautiful. Elencatenra's favourite dress was the one with real leaves, over the light blue satin material. While she was trying on the rest of her gowns, Maria told her the rest of the mourning plans. "And then her royal highness wishes to have a talk with you." When Elencatenra heard this, she demanded, "What? What time?" It turns out her majesty wants to see her daughter before noon; which did not give much time.

After all the fittings were done, there was some extra time before she had to go to her mother's quarters. Elencantenra searched for her long time friend, Loniale to discuss the upcoming ball to celebrate the new season.

"I was thinking," Loniale started to say, " would it be ok if me and my brother came to the ball with you?" Elencatenra looked into her friend's eyes, thinking that she was joking. But she wasn't. How could Elencatenra refuse to say "no" to her, when her eyes say that she's serious? "I'll bring it up, when I see her lady-ship to talk; then tell you what her answer is before lunch. Ok?"

Loniale leaped for joy, saying that she can't wait for me to meet her brother, the only kin that she has left.

The halls were crisp cold, telling Elencatenra to have the scavengers to gather wood before the first frost.

Joseph just came out of her lady's apartments, looking grim. Joseph is Elencatenra's brother, one thousand years older than her. She would've had brother that was three thousand younger her age, but he died at birth. Joseph was all that Elencatenra knew about her father, who died from the war at Mordor.

A minute later, Joseph was gone from the corridor, and Maria came out and told Elencatenra to come in. Maria left her alone, closing the door behind, with the lady of the wood.

They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, Galadreial the spoke, "At the ball, he's choosing a bride." Elencatenra was shocked by this sudden news, she never wanted Joseph to get married; she wanted him to herself, never to go to war again.

Galadreial saw it in her daughter's eyes, which she too, like Joseph, was in shock.

"We're also finding a suitor for when your time comes"

More shock came to Elencatenra has she listened to the words escaping from her mother's lips. Her? A suitor? Never to happen. She never even had been loved!

With the last said, Galadreial dismissed Elencatenra.

"…Mother, Loniale was wondering if she and her brother could come to the ball"

"…and?"

"…and I was wondering, if they can come?"

A suspended silence came into the room; neither of them spoke. Then, Galareial nodded a yes. A smile spread across Elencatenra's face, she couldn't wait to tell Loniale the good news.

AN: Phew. Took me long enough to prefect it.lol. Will come up with chapter 2 soon…hopefully.


End file.
